Midlife Crisis
by white.affection
Summary: Miyagi had a rival. Never had Miyagi imagined that he'd be comparing ties that could decrease his old image and boost any youthful appearance he had. MiyagixShinobu. Junjou Terrorist Oneshot. R


Midlife Crisis

Please Read and Review

Oneshot. Miyagi's POV

* * *

"Damn it, does this tie make me look too old? Shit! Why am I so damned bothered by this?"

This is all her fault.

Shinobu and I were supposed to have a simple and nice dinner until Shinobu's classmate spotted us.

I know that Shinobu hates it when I hide the fact that we're dating or the fact that he and I are actually taken. But. . . it wouldn't look good for others to know, especially the Chairman. . . my boss. I can only imagine the expression on his face when he hears that his 18 year old son has been taken by a 37 year old geezer like me and the ex-husband of Shinobu's sister. Aaah! I can't think of this right now!

Damn it! If only Shinobu hadn't left me alone with that vixen for the restroom after I'd lied to her about just being his guardian.

Flashback:

"_Listen here you old geezer." This girl's sweet facade from earlier faded as Shinobu left. _

"_Old geezer?_

"_Yeah, stay away from Shinobu. He's going to be mine."_

"_It's not what you're thinking. We're just having a friendly chat." _

"_Mmhmm. . . right. I see the way you look at him. It's clear that you have feelings for him. Look, you're just an old man and Shinobu should be with someone is age and a girl to boot."_

End of Flashback

. . .The way that I look at Shinobu? I wasn't aware that I was giving him some kind of strange expression.

Well she is right, I mean. . .I can barely keep up with him and in time I'll be in a wheelchair and he'd be the one unhappily pushing. Shinobu was no help either. He had to walk home, he should've noticed her real feelings for him just by the way she clung to his arms as they walked out of the restaurant. It was irritating.

I know he did that because he was mad at me but he didn't have to ditch me.

"-What are you doing?"

"S-Shinobu What are you doing here so early?" How long has he been standing there? Have I really been standing here contemplating without deciding between a black or red tie?

"I forgot my notebooks for class here. Why were you just standing there in front of the mirror? Shouldn't you be ready to leave?

"Ahaha. . . yeah. . .Listen Shinobu about last night-"

"-Black."

"Huh?"

"You should wear the black tie. Red doesn't you." Oh man. Now I am really have to wonder how long he's watched me.

"Oh yeah, ahaha thanks. I couldn't decide which to wear. So, Shinobu what happened with the girl yesterday?" Ohh, why am I bringing this up this early in the morning? I am starting my day with a bas start.

"What? I sent her home and that's it. Why are you asking?"

"So nothing happened? You two didn't take a detour to hang out or something?" With the way she clutched to him, I thought she'd want more than an escort home.

"Huh? A detour? I told you that I just walked her home. Why do you want to know? Nothing happened. She's just a classmate-"

**Ring**

**Ring**

". . .Hello? Oh, Kanae. Hey what is it?"

Uh-huh just a classmate huh? Why is she calling you so early in the morning?

"Okay. I'll meet you at the gates. Bye."

**Click**

"What happened?" She had to call Shinobu when I was right in front of him.

"She just called to ask for my notes. She can't find her notebook and thought she could look at mine for a refresher."

"Uh-huh is that so. . ." She could have just texted you or another friend. But no, she decided to call you instead to hear your voice. Damn it! This girl obviously wants to be more than just classmates. . . I can't believe I am acting like an overly jealous teenage girl.

"Shinobu, you should be more aware of that girl."

"Aware? For what?"

"Shinobu! You haven't realized it yet? She obviously doesn't want to just be a classmate with you!"

"What? How would you even know that?"

"Listen I can tell, I know your young and may not get it but in my years of experience it's pretty easy to notice the hints. I am telling you for your own good to keep a distance with that girl."

"What are you going on about? I think you need to drink some coffee you're having delusions. And yeah of course you're my guardian so you know what's best for me, right?"

"Shinobu!" And with that he just bolts out and leaves. I knew he still angry about that.

* * *

It's been an 9 hours since I last saw Shinobu. Here I am keeping track of how long I last saw him. Any other day and I wouldn't have minded, but I spent the entire work day thinking of him and that girl. Did she confess? What are they doing right now? Does Shinobu have a crush on her? Does Shinobu ever think about how old I really am? Am I inconvenient for him?

I have had this black cloud over me the entire day. I just really need to see him. I have all this pent up. . .insecurity and for my age. . .it seems pathetic.

When I tried to catch up to Shinobu this morning, that girl was there at the front gates waiting for him with this huge pink blush on her face similar to when Shinobu blushes. Maybe it's just youth. And maybe that boxed lunch in her hands has more to do with it that the passing of a simple notebook. Maybe I should have made a boxed lunch for Shinobu. But then again, Shinobu pretty much wants the all the meals in our relationship completely made by him and won't change his mind.

Wait. Is that. . . that Kanae girl with Shinobu? I had planned to wait for Shinobu at the gates, but I guess that girl is quick to snatch him. Where the hell is she taking him? Acting like a stalker and following them would look pretty bad. But. . .like hell I am going to let this go. I need to see if she does confess.

* * *

"Listen. . . Shinobu. I really like you. Ever since I saw you with the guy yesterday, I don't think I could just stand by and watch you anymore. I don't just want to be a classmate to you. Tell me. . . is there any possibility of a future between us?"

She took him all the way out here near the riverside to confess. Alright that's it.

"Hey!" I grabbed her shoulder after I came out of hiding from the corner of a wall nearby.

"I don't think backing him to a corner and grabbing onto his clothes will make him fall for you." I can't believe that this was happening to me.

She let Shinobu go, who looked like he finally got what I was talking about early this morning. She turned to me with a sour look on her face, "What do you know about Shinobu anyway? Just because you're his guardian doesn't mean that you can just eavesdrop on his personal business. Okay? Now if you don't mind, Shinobu and I have unfinished business."

Is this girl kidding? She actually thinks someone would ever respond positively after witnessing her behavior. This little princess actually thinks she could have her way.

"I know Shinobu much more that you ever could, You wanted to know why, right? Well that's because Shinobu is mine. That's right. He's dating me like it or not. So that's why you can't get your little paws on him."

"What? Is that a joke? Shinobu, tell him he's out of his mind" We both turned to face Shinobu who was completely speechless and didn't once glance over to Kanae. I know it's wrong, but his expression is shocked and surprised. . .it's. . .so damned adorable.

And with that she turned and ran after she realized the brutal truth.

**Thump**

Huh? I have been so preoccupied with something els that I hadn't even noticed Shinobu had carried a brown paperbag of books.

"Aah!" Shinobu looked to the floor and immediately began to pick them up.

_How to Be Mature, How to Be An Older Man, How to Look Old_

These books. . .uhh I don't even know what to say...

"Uhh. . . that's uhh. They're just books I borrowed from the school library for a class assignment. . . I'll just be taking those back."

Before he could turn and run I grabbed his shoulder.

"Shinobu." I could see him blush all the way to his ears as he usually does in extreme embarassment.

"I am probably going to regret asking but why are you trying to be an old person?"

". . ." He slowly turned to me.

"Look it's nothing."

"The title of these books tell me otherwise-"

"-It's because! I know you. I know what you're thinking, I know you were thinking about our age difference when you said you were my guardian! It's always on your mind. So. . . I thought if I looked and acted much older then. . . Ah just forget about it! I am going home!"

I couldn't let him so hugging him from behind was the only way before he could run from me.

I know, this is all my fault. I made him insecure with my comment yesterday. He's always, always thinking about me and just how I might feel. Well. . .I definitly need him more than anyone else.

From up close like this I can smell his shampoo and . . .his heart beating as fast as it normally could. For my age. . . this shouldn't be turning me on.

"Shinobu. Don't ever leave my side. I hate the fact that you're all I think about everyday, but I'm happy to know that you've been thinking of me too."

"Miyagi. I love you."

"I know. I can feel it."

* * *

Thanks for reading.

I know theres a major OOC.

Please review. :)


End file.
